Icecream Goodness
by NGBlue
Summary: Seven and Torres have fun with food-stuff. That about sums it up. Fluff. Short.


Author: NGBlue

Summary: Eh...fluff baby!

Note: This is a old...really old story that some ppl might recognize from back when I posted it on the VJB boards. Since my site's been down for a while, I'll post most of my old stuff on for the time being.

-x-x-x-

"I do not see how you find this situation to be funny, B'Elanna."

Instead of a reply, Seven was met with some very un-Klingon like giggling coming from the other woman in the room. "I'm...sorry?" B'Elanna gasped, taking one look at the former Borg across the room before she started laughing again.

"You do not sound like you are," Seven muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest in annoyance.

"Oh..Kahless Seven, you should have seen the look on your face."

"Indeed?"

Holding her stomach with one hand, B'Elanna walked to a corner of her quarters and removed a mirror from her desk. "Just...look," she said giggling again.

Seven looked and her cortical implant shot up a notch. "I still do not see why you believe spoiling our dinner was necessary, or how it would be funny."

"Perhaps because you're wearing most of it across your biosuit and your face?" B'Elanna said pointing to the garment in question and then looking at blonde's face again, after which she toppled over on her bed and roared with laughter.

"I believe you are not well, should I call the EMH?"

"Maybe you should..." B'Elanna gasped. "I want to see the look on his face when you walk in like this."

Seven stared at the half-Klingon for a long moment. "You ruined our dinner..."

"Well you weren't really holding back yourself, you're just ticked off you missed me, Borg superiority and all."

"You had the ideal position to take cover," Seven said, pouting ever so slightly.

Taking a deep breath B'Elanna surveyed the mess they had made out of her living quarters and shook her head in bemusement. She had pulled the oldest trick in the book on the blonde, and Seven had fell for it with open eyes.

B'Elanna chuckled again. She had just asked for Seven to smell the cake they had made together, and when the former drone had leaned forwards, B'Elanna had pushed it right in her face. The astonished and positively mortified look on Seven's face when she had removed the cake from her face seconds later had been nothing short of priceless.

B'Elanna swore Seven had stood there gawking for at least 30 more seconds before her brain had started to function again. At that point the blonde had tried to toss the cake towards B'Elanna who had anticipated the move, and it had ended up splattered against the wall. As a matter of fact it was still plastered against the wall in the same position as it had ended up on minutes before.

"Maybe we should make some more cakes, we could decorate the entire living-room with them," B'Elanna said inbetween giggles.

"I still do not see how you find spoiling our dinner to be funny."

"Oh come on Seven, we'll just make a new cake."

"It was a waste of resources and..." Suddenly Seven stopped mid- sentence, her eyes drawn towards something across the room. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and B'Elanna mouthed a silent uh-oh before she dove across the room towards the same object Seven was after.

Unfortunately for the half-Klingon, Seven's Borg superiority payed off this time. She was just a split second faster, and grabbed the small tub of ice-cream they had put on the table before they had broken out in an all-out food fight.

"You wouldn't da..." It was B'Elanna's turn to halt mid-sentence but for a different reason this time. She had an entire tub of ice cream smeared across her face and head.

"Indeed? I believe I understand how this could be funny B'Elanna," Seven said, grinning slightly at the astonished look on the Chief Engineer's face.

"Seven! You ruined our dessert."

"I do not believe it is ruined. To be more precise, I believe I came up with a way to recover our dinner as well."

"Huh?" B'Elanna wasn't following Seven's thought process.

She wiped some of the ice-cream away from her brow to keep it from leaking in her eyes. Just as B'Elanna was about to lick off her sticky fingers, Seven grabbed her hand and took one of the ice-cream- coated digits in her mouth, all the time holding B'Elanna's eyes with her own.

"I find this much more pleasing then the cake, B'Elanna," Seven whispered, licking off a second finger. "Ice-cream-covered Klingon..."


End file.
